muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Complicated
'''Complicated - '''debiutancki Singel Kanadyjskiej piosenkarki Avril Lavigne Tekst piosenki Uh huh, life's like this Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is Cause life's like this Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is Chill out whatcha yelling' for? Lay back it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see I like you the way you are When we're drivin' in your car And you're talking to me one on one but you've become Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back like you can't relax You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're Acting like you're somebody else gets to me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into Honestly and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no You come over unannounced Dressed up like you're somethin' else Where you are and where it's at you see You're making me Laugh out when you strike your pose Take off all your preppy clothes You know youre not fooling anyone When you've become Somebody else round everyone else Watching your back, like you can't relax Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're Acting like you're somebody else gets to me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into Honestly and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no Chill out whatcha yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back, like you can't relax You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me Tell me Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're Acting like you're somebody else gets to me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into Honestly and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no (x2) Tłumaczenie tekstu Takie właśnie jest życie Taka jest kolej rzeczy Bo takie właśnie jest życie Taka jest kolej rzeczy Wyluzuj, po co wrzeszczysz? Odpuść, to wszystko zostało już wcześniej zrobione I jeśli tylko dasz temu spokój Przekonasz się Lubię cię takim, jakim jesteś Kiedy jeździmy twoim samochodem I rozmawiamy w cztery oczy, ale ty stajesz się Inną osobą wśród innych ludzi Oglądasz się za siebie jakbyś nie mógł się rozluźnić Starasz się być fajny, ale dla mnie wyglądasz jak dureń Powiedz mi Dlaczego musisz wszystko tak komplikować? Frustruje mnie sposób, w jaki udajesz kogoś kim nie jesteś Takie właśnie jest życie A ty upadasz i czołgasz się i załamujesz I bierzesz to, co dostajesz i przemieniasz w szczerość Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy nie zobaczę jak udajesz Nie, nie, nie. Wpadasz niezapowiedziany Wystrojony, jakbyś był kimś innym Gdzie jesteś i gdzie jest to co widzisz Doprowadzasz mnie do śmiechu Kiedy przybierasz swoje pozy Zdejmij te swoje elegancie ciuszki Dobrze wiesz, że nikt nie daje się nabierać Kiedy stajesz się Inną osobą wśród innych ludzi Oglądasz się za siebie jakbyś nie mógł się rozluźnić Starasz się być fajny, ale dla mnie wyglądasz jak dureń Powiedz mi Dlaczego musisz wszystko tak komplikować? Frustruje mnie sposób, w jaki udajesz kogoś kim nie jesteś Takie właśnie jest życie A ty upadasz i czołgasz się i załamujesz I bierzesz to, co dostajesz i przemieniasz w szczerość Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy nie zobaczę jak udajesz Nie, nie, nie. Wyluzuj, po co wrzeszczysz? Odpuść, to wszystko zostało już wcześniej zrobione I jeśli tylko dasz temu spokój Przekonasz się, że jesteś Inną osobą wśród innych ludzi Oglądasz się za siebie jakbyś nie mógł się rozluźnić Starasz się być fajny, ale dla mnie wyglądasz jak dureń Powiedz mi Dlaczego musisz wszystko tak komplikować? Frustruje mnie sposób, w jaki udajesz kogoś kim nie jesteś Takie właśnie jest życie A ty upadasz i czołgasz się i załamujesz I bierzesz to, co dostajesz i przemieniasz w szczerość Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy nie zobaczę jak udajesz Nie, nie, nie. (x2) Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Kanadyjskie single Kategoria:Avril Lavigne